1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow with an attached towel and more specifically to a portable beach towel with a cylindrical pillow attached to one end of the towel, for use at the beach or poolside and with elastic securing straps and a carrying strap thereby allowing the device to be stored and transported easily.
2. Description of Related Art
At the beach or pool, it is often a common site to see people laying prone upon a beach towel, whether it be on the concrete edge of a pool or on the sand. Many beach or pool-goers that enjoy reading or observing of the surrounding are attempt to elevate their head by resting it upon a beach bag, a towel, or other bulky item. However, because it is generally uncomfortable to lay on a beach towel with a bulky head support, the insertion or inclusion of a head support in the form of a pillow has become very popular.
Instead of folding up another towel, or positioning a beach bag beneath the user's head, a combination beach towel-pillow allows for a user to rest comfortably upon a towel while elevating their, thereby allowing them to read, keep an eye on their children, or simply to rest comfortably.
Many devices utilize cushions positioned directly on top of a towel. Other devices are utilized by rolling a portion of the towel forward creating a pocket in order to accommodate a cylindrical pillow which is inserted into the pocket created.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,435 issued to Reeves discloses a portable beach towel with a built-in, hidden security pouch for storing valuables. An elastic carrying strap and a pair of elastic loops or situated at one end of an elongated towel. The opposite end is folded inward over the top surface of the towel forming an enclosure space into which a rod-shaped pillow is inserted. Reeves requires a portion of the towel to be folded over itself to create a pocket for the insertion of the pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,378 issued to Parker discloses a beach towel with sealable pockets at one end. One of the pockets is sufficiently large to accept soft, bulky material, which acts as a pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,161 issued to Dashosh discloses a blanket cover which includes a zippered closing means, with a pleat concealing it, thereby forming an enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,437 issued to Upthagrove discloses a novelty beach mat which includes a pad superimposed on top of the beach mat. The pad comprises a specially delineated pattern which can represent a particular figure such as that of an animal. The animal's is actually an upwardly protruding pouch which, when stored with items, and positioned in a predetermined manner, acts as a pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,471 issued to Glenn discloses a beach blanket with spaced pockets at one end to hold money, cigarettes or other small items. The pockets are closed by zipper fasteners. A lining having fastener elements are included to secure the lining to a base layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,222,563 issued to Rosenberg discloses an elongated mat with a pneumatic cushion with a valved tube situated directly on the mat and at one end of the mat whereby the valved tube can be used to inflate or deflate the cushion. The pneumatic cushion is secured to the mat via securing straps.
U.S. Pat. No. Des.258,035 issued to Fenwick is a design patent featuring a beach blanket with a storage pocket.
None of the prior art devices, however, disclose a combination beach towel-pillow that comprises a pillow with a towel portion permanently affixed at one of its ends. The combining of a towel and pillow in one apparatus allows the user to simply unfold the apparatus, roll out the towel portion, use the device, and when complete, roll-up the towel again while securing it around the towel with elastic securing straps for quick and easy transport and storage.